Hope to Despair
by Planet Mads
Summary: Major Takari. Digimon are turning evil, the digital world is slowly collapsing. A new darkness has arrived and the digidestined have to stop it. But only one person can.(finshed)
1. Chapter One

Authors notes: Yet again another Takari! This story has action and adventure as well as being a Takari. Please keep in mind that I didn't see the last four episodes of season two. And I've heard it has an awful ending when they're grown-up so just ignore that for this story and my others.

Cody: 11

Tk, Kari, Davis: 13

Yolei, Ken: 14

Mimi, Izzy: 15

Tai, Matt, Sora: 16

Joe: 17

Disclaimer: No matter how many wishing stars I wish on, digimon will never be mine.

Hope to Despair.

            Tk sighed as he put the basketball through the hoop for the twentieth time. He had grown since his last trip in the digital world, in looks but not so much in personality. He had the same messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, he was a lot taller now and no longer wore green all the time, and today he was wearing a white shirt and jeans. He was still the same sweet boy that could make everyone smile even in the most depressing times. His blue eyes still held their innocence but also held a new quality, wisdom. For indeed Takeru Takeishi was a very wise person, he had good judgement and a knowledge of a lot of things and was able to understand most of Izzy's computer talk. He was one of the most loved people of the group and nobody ever fought with him. He seemed perfect, but then again no one's perfect. There were a few people in the world who knew Tk wasn't perfect and one person was Matt, the other was Kari. She had been the first to make him open up and tell her his feelings because ever since his first trip to the digital world Tk had kept all his fears and pain to himself and slowly he had been building a face of happiness for himself which he would use in times were he felt he could no longer carry on. Tk bounced the ball twice and took aim for another shot and missed completely.

"Tk Takaishi missing a shot, are you ill?" Tk didn't reply to Kari's question as she walked over. He stood there still for a moment before he moved to pick up the ball that was rolling away. It rolled to Kari and she put her foot on it just as Tk bent over to pick it up, she placed a finger under his chin and forced him to look up t her.

"Or are you worried about the digital world?" Tk nodded slowly and Kari kicked the ball away and pulled him into a hug.

"I knew you had felt it." He nodded slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. Tk and Kari had a sixth sense you might call it, about the digital world. They could tell if evil was invading it or not, they could tell if a digimon was good or bad. These feelings had developed as they had grown, they had made guesses at why they were the only ones that had got them and had come up with a few ideas. None made sense apart from one, the digital world was based on light and hope mostly and Tk and Kari represented those two aspects. So they were connected to the digital world by the feelings in their hearts or traits as someone had once explained to them. The pair separated and walked over to the bench and sat down, Kari rested her head against Tk's shoulder and he draped and arm over her shoulders.

"Why do you thinks up this time Keru?" Tk smiled slightly at the nickname that Kari had given him before a frown replaced it.

"I don't know, it seems there one minute . . ."

"Then gone the next. I get you completely." They stayed in silence for the next five minutes just simply enjoying the others company. Then it started to rain, lightly at first but it came down harder fast. Kari jumped up pulling her coat around her and stuck her hand out to Tk, a smiled appeared on his face. And grabbing her hand he pulled her into his arms.

"Takeru Takaishi, what are you doing?"

"You know if you were anyone else you would be dead for calling me that." Tk whispered as she lay in his lap, she giggled.

"I know. But come on Keru, we're gonna get soaked."

"Problem being?" She glared up at him, then her face broke into a smile. She wriggled out of his arms and darted down the street calling over her shoulder to him.

"Bet you can't catch me."

            Ten minutes later Kari squealed with happiness as Tk finally caught up with her, he pulled her onto the ground and the two lay there laughing as the rain poured down on them.

"You're such and idiot, I don't know why I put up with you!"

"You put up with me because I'm one hundred percent cute and absolutely adorable." Kari broke out into another if of hysterics. Tk had overheard some of the cheerleaders talking to Kari about how lucky she was that she got to hang out with the one hundred percent cute and absolutely adorable Tk. It had now become a joke between them that Kari hanged out with Tk because he was cute and that Tk hanged out with her because she was hot according to the boys in the rest of the school. The two stayed on the ground for a while before Kari picked herself up and extended a hand to Tk yet again. After pulling him up Kari hugged him goodbye and the pair separated.

            Kari pulled her keys out a few minutes later and opened the door to her apartment. Walking in she kicked her shoes off and walked to the bathroom, hoping that her parents wouldn't spot her.

"Young lady where have you been?" No such luck. Kari spun round and faced her mother with a smiled plastered on her face.

"I just went out to see Tk."

"Without umbrella or a coat. And it's obvious you didn't take shelter when it started t rain. Your clothed are covered in grass as well, what have you been doing?" Kari realised she must have got covered in grim when Tk had pulled her over.

"I slipped." She whispered feebly. Her mother shook her head and pointed to her bedroom.

"Put a clean pair of clothes on and give me those dirty ones and have a hot drink." She nodded and ran into her room. Even though she had gotten over her illnesses her parents still worried about her. If it was raining they would make her dress up in two jumpers a waterproof coat and an umbrella. She didn't need as much babying as they gave her but she didn't have the heart to tell them. Just in case she hurt their feelings. Kari tossed her wet clothes into a pile as she pulled on a pair of flared jeans and a pink long sleeved top. She walked over to her dresser and brushed her shoulder length brown hair out of the tangled mess it was in. She sighed as she thought, but they weren't on the digital world. There was one image that kept floating to the surface no matter how many time she made it go away. And that was the way Tk looked with his sunshine gold hair all wet and sticking up everywhere and  how his blue eyes seemed to twinkle as he gazed down at her. She slammed down her hairbrush and started to look through her hair things. Everybody told her and Tk that they acted like a couple, and whenever they did this they would roll their eyes at each other and yawn at the person that had said it. But recently Kari was sure she was feeling more for Tk then she should, whenever he hugged her or whispered in her ear she would have this warm fuzzy feeling through out her entire body and she would feel light headed. She had had this feeling of warmth for a while now but she had always managed to suppress the thoughts that came after it. But nowadays she was finding more and more difficult and she kept reminding herself over and over again how blue his eyes were or how his hair looked when the wind blew hard. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this because Tk would never like her in this way and it was weird. She had always been best friends nothing more and her and Tk being a couple had always sounded odd. Until now. She was getting the sneaky suspicion that she loved him. Kari pulled out a light blue clip and slipped it into her hair and picked up clothes and walked out the room and handed them to her mum. Turning round she ran forward and leapt over the back of the sofa landing beside her brother Tai. He grunted as she landed, and she knew that was the best she was going to get out of him as he was watching his favourite program. She shook her head and laid back. Ten minutes later his all important program finished he turned to his little sister.

"How was your day?"

"Okay. Can we watch a film?"

"Sure." He replied as he got up and popped a DVD into the player and pressed play. The pair sat down and watched it together. It also gave them an excuse to skip supper as their mother had not improved in cooking in the last years. While they pretended they were heavily engrossed in the film they eat ice cream after they were sure their parents weren't looking. Two and a half hours later the ending credits were rolling.

"So what **did **you and Tk get up too?"

"Huh?" Kari turned to face her brother, she had forgotten about her evening with Tk. Why was Tai interested? I mean she spent all her time with Tk, why did he want to know all of the sudden?

"I said what did you and Tk get up too?"

"What do you mean get up too?" Kari asked, glaring at her brother. Fear rising in her chest, had he figured it out.

"Well it's kinda obvious that you like him and-

"What do you mean like him?" She asked panic in her voice. She had only just figured out these feelings herself, how did Tai know? "We're friends that's all!"

Tai chuckled, "Kari I was only asking what you did! But I'm glad you finally realised your feelings for him!" He stood up ruffled her hair and walked into his bedroom. Kari sat there in shock for a moment, before she rubbed her crimson eyes and stood up. Still slightly dazed she walked over to her room, her parents had moved to  bigger apartment so her and Tai could have separate rooms. Which was a good thing as she didn't have to clean up after him all the time. Once she had pulled on her pyjamas and had climbed into bed she lay there for a moment thinking of a certain boy.

            Tk tossed and turned in his bed, pain written all over his face. He sat bolt up right panting, he wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead and lay back down. Digimon's screams were still ringing in his ears and he tried to recall his nightmare. Mind you there wasn't much to remember, just swirling darkness. He tried to shut his eyes but the screams just got louder, he sighed and pulled himself out of bed. Walking over to the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water and stood there drinking. He was wondering why he had heard the digimon not Kari. Of course he didn't want her to hear, it would hurt her and he would give his life to make sure nothing bad ever happened to Kari. But she was the one that would usually know about it first, because when the darkness comes it affects the light and that meant Kari. This time it was something entirely different, and they were going to have to do something about it. Tk slammed down his cup and darted to the bathroom and managed to make it in time. Slowly standing up after seeing his diner again he went over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some tablets. Though he doubted that they would help.

            Kari glanced at the door again, Tk was late. This wasn't like him, she was beginning to get worried. Had he got her message? Did he know that they were meeting up at Izzy's after school because of the digital world? Or had it already pulled him there? Had something come out and taken him? He walked through the door as Kari begin her next had he. She smiled, but it faded, Tk looked a state. He had bags under his eyes, he was ghostly pale and his hair looked as if he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Masuno."

"Do you have a reason for being late?"

"No."

"If you do this again Tk, then I will have to give you detention." Tk nodded and collapsed in his seat on Kari's right. Kari glance over at Davis who was on her left, before she got a closer look at Tk. His blue eyes had lost their sparkle, they looked dull and lifeless as if he were a zombie.

"You okay Keru." He nodded slowly not bothering to reply.

"Did you get my message?"

"Nope, what's up?" He sounded hoarse and only by years of being his best friend could she see him wince slightly. He obviously had a sore throat.

"Izzy got an e-mail from Gennai. We have to go over to his place after school." Tk nodded and turned back to Miss Masuno who was reading a notice out to the class.

"TS are you sure you're okay?" Davis asked, Tk nodded yet again. And Davis glanced at Kari, the boys had long ago stopped fighting and were the best of friends. The three were the most popular in their year and had been for a while. Kari chewed her lip and gave Davis a _I'll take to him in privet later _look. Davis wasn't offended, everyone knew that Tk and Kari knew each other inside out and if they couldn't tell then there was something seriously wrong. The bell ran, the kids stood up and went for the door. Tk stood up slowly and walked towards the door and only just made it without collapsing. The teacher had left with the other children leaving the three best friends in the room.

            Tk rubbed the side of his head with one hand while he clung onto the doorframe with the other. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a mouth whisper to him gently, "Your lying, what's the matter?" Tk nearly smiled, even if he did feel like he was about to faint from pain Kari could still make him feel wonderful. He knew he loved her, but they were best friends and that was how it was always going to be. He never wanted to ruin their friendship by some stupid feelings that he had been having for a week . . . . a month . . . . a year. He clutched his head suddenly as he began to hear the faint sound of screaming. It was coming back to haunt him, he let go of the doorframe and grabbed his head with both arms. He collapsed on the floor rocking backwards and forwards, the pain was unbearable. He needed to get away from it.

            Kari nearly shrieked when Tk dropped onto the floor. She immediately knelt in front of him, while Davis went to the nurses office.

"Tk, what's the matter? Please tell me!"

"The digital world" Tk chocked out, "It needs help" He trailed off collapsing on the floor. Kari pulled him into her lap and gently stroked his hair.

"It will be okay. I'll stop this" She paused for a few seconds before continuing, "It's my turn to protect you."

            Tk opened his eyes slowly and sat up, he was back lying on someone's bed. Looking around he saw a computer and lots of techno stuff, Izzy's. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Tk stood up. He didn't feel as bad as he had done, he listened out and heard the sound of voices coming from a near by room. Staggering into the room Tk looked at his friends. They were all sitting down discussing the digital world. Kari looked up as soon as he came into the room.

"You're awake!" She cried out standing up and running over to him. She pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back gently. Matt made it to Tk in a few seconds, "You okay squirt? Kari said something about the digital world." Tk nodded and they pulled him onto the sofa while Izzy fetched him a drink.

"Thanks" He whispered as he took a sip.

"So what's been going on?" Tk explained to them about his sickness and the screams of pain in his ears.

"So Izzy" Tai said taking control of the situation, "What did the e-mails say?"

Izzy picked his laptop off the table and opened it. After typing a few things he looked up, "The e-mail said there has been a great disturbance in the digital world. No one knows what is going on. Some of the strongest digimon are turning evil and attacking the others, most digimon are started to give up and are letting themselves be destroyed. Primary village has been taken over by a dark mist and no one can get in." There was a heavy silence, a blanket of fear had settled on the digidestined.

"Well there's only one thing we can do." Everyone looked at their leader, Tai stood up, "Tell Gennai to get us over as fast as possible." Izzy bent over his computer and typed the message to Gennai, he got a reply in a few seconds.

"Done." A white light shot out of Izzy's computer and the group were sucked in.

            Tk opened his eyes and sat up. Looking round he saw the others strewn everywhere, they were all out of it. Standing up slowly he noticed that he felt one hundred percent better. A slight smile appeared on his lips, then he turned and took in his surroundings. He scanned the area for something he recognised, there was nothing. They were in a clearing in a forest and it was baking hot. Tk stepped into the trees, hoping to see their digimon or either one of their digimon friends. Seeing nothing he walked deeper into the forest, he heard voices far off. Turning he walked towards the voices quietly. He could hear some digimon talking about which way to go, they stopped talking when Tk trod on a stick. A white cat slinked out of the trees, she growled and then realised who it was.

"Guys, it's Tk!" A second after she said it a brown blur bolted out of the trees strait for Tk. The blonde fell over as Patamon hugged him tightly.

"Hi how are you lot?"

"We're sorta of okay. Where are the others?"

"In a clearing back there." Tk stated, pointing his head in the right direction. Picking himself up with Patamon in his arms Tk started back to the clearing, the digimon followed.

"So Tk, how's the real world?"

"It's alright, we're all okay I think."

"Think meaning . . . ." Gabumon enquired, turning to look at Tk.

"Everyone else was knocked out and I'm not sure if they're hurt or something."

"Don't make us worry." Gatomon said from her perch on his shoulder. This was a privilege because for ages she had only really trusted Kari. Sure she liked the others but her being Myotismon's servant for ages had made her wary. And the only person she had really showed affection to was her partner, until her and Tk had become closer. The cat digimon trusted Tk with Kari's life and found he was a wonderful friend.

"Tk!" A faint yelling made it's ways through the trees, Tk broke into a run heading for the sound where the voice came from.

~*~

            Matt shoved the branches of a bush apart as he searched for his little brother. He had been shaken awake to be told by Tai that Tk was missing. Once they managed to wake everyone up they had split up and were searching the outer areas of the clearing.

"Tk, where are you?" Matt was beginning to panic. After five minutes of searching, they had to go back. And the five minutes ended about now. He slowly slunk back to the clearing, where the digidestined were gathering.

"What do you think happened to him?" Davis had just finished asking as Tk pushed himself through the trees to reach them. Matt's face broke into a smile as he ran forward to embrace his brother, Patamon and Gatomon got out of the way just in time. After Matt had scolded his brother for running off he broke away to see a group of digimon behind his brother. Matt couldn't say anything because the wind was knocked out of him as Gabumon launched himself into Matt's arms. Laughter filled the air as the digidestined met up with their partners again.

            Tk sighed and stared into the velvet sky. Night had fallen hours ago but he couldn't sleep. Once they had become reacquainted the group had set out for Gennai's house. They had travelled for hours through the forest while their digimon told them what had been happening in detail. Tk was now lying in the open staring at the stars, the illness had gone away but he was worried that the dreams wouldn't. He started to trace the patterns, playing a kind of connect the dots with his fingers. A face loomed in front of his own and a pair of twinkling crimson eyes peered into his own.

"Did you even try to get to sleep?"

"No." Tk said rolling away from her. She smiled and said down beside him as he pulled himself up.

"You said the illness had gone, so shouldn't the dreams?"

"I dunno, they probably will have but every time I shut my eyes and I hear the screaming start in my ears."

Kari was silent for a while as if thinking through what she was about to say, "Patamon's been ill recently." Tk turned and started at Kari, she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Patamon hasn't told anyone. But Gatomon noticed and told me when she asked about you being ill. She thinks that if you're both ill it might have something to do with your crest." Tk lay down and stared at the sky, "You might be right."

A roar split the air, Tk sat bolt up right and looked around. Something dark was coming towards him and Kari. He pulled his friend up and dragged her back towards the camp. But the creature had already seen them and had started to run.

**Hope you all like it. This story is gonna have a lot of romance, as well as action!******


	2. Chapter Two

Authors notes: This story is going to have lot's of depth to it, Takari wise. This chapter is going to have more action in it, and a decent amount of Takari if I can fit it in.

Disclaimer: No matter how many wishing stars I wish on, digimon will never be mine.

Hope to Despair. Chapter Two.

            Tk grabbed hold of Kari's hand and pulled her into the trees. Running through the forest towards the camp. Sora, Tai and Matt were standing up talking quietly while the others slept. When the pair arrived the three turned to face them, relief spread over Matt ad Tai's faces while a look of triumph over Sora's.

"See" Sora said turning to her two best friends, "See, they only went off for a midnight stroll or something. I told you they would be fine."

"We might not be for much longer."

"What?"

"We saw a digimon a bit further off. We're not sure if he's good or . . . ."

"Evil." Tai finished for him, "Right the four of you wake the others up I'm going to see if there's anywhere we can hide." They wouldn't usually hide but stand and fight but the fact that they didn't know if the digimon were evil or just being controlled by someone evil but a damper on things. So to make sure they didn't delete any good digimon they were going to try and keep clear of most of the digimon until they reached Gennai. They were going to see of Gennai could help them tell the difference between the controlled and evil digimon. Tk and the other three ran round waking everyone up, once they were all up they waited for Tai to return. They didn't have to wait long, he came back a few seconds later panting.

"There's no where to hide. We'll just have to run for it." They nodded and ran as fast as they could to the right. Five minutes later they stopped all breathing deeply.

"Do . . . . you . . . . think . . . . we  . . . . lost . . . . him?" Sora asked panting deeply.

"Dunno" Tai said striating up and looking round, "I guess so." A roar split the air, telling them that Tai was wrong. A digimon burst through the trees, it growled as it looked round. It was a loin that stood on his hind legs, it was clad in a pair of trousers and had a sword attached to his belt.

"Leomon!" Mimi cried out happily, "We thought you were an evil digimon!" The loin turned to look at Mimi and she shrieked. The reason being his eyes, once bright were now a dull grey colour. The rest of his body was duller then usual, as if he had been painted a darker shade of his original colour. They stood there staring at the digimon who in turn stared back. Then out of the blue he leapt towards Tk and Patamon. Picking the two up, one on each paw he turned and ran away. Matt choked yelling noise in the back of his throat and gave chase. But the loin digimon slowly disappeared from view. Matt tried to stop tears from falling as the other digidestined caught up with him.

"Tai, what do we do?" Mat turned to his friend and for the first time in his life Matt wasn't the one doing the helping he was the one needing the help.

~*~

            Tk wriggled and kicked against the digimon. The only thing he could see was the ground, he sighed and fought the urge to throw up. When Leomon had grabbed him the illness had started to come back. What ever was controlling Leomon had something to do with the illness and screams he had been having. He chocked and shut his eyes, maybe if he didn't focus on the ground swimming back and forth.

"Tk, are you okay?" Patamon's voice floated through the air towards him, Leomon was holding Patamon in his other hand. He mumbled an uh huh and continued to think of something other than his stomach. Somehow Tk fell asleep and when he woke up he found himself bound with rope on the floor. Looking up he found himself in a large cave, he was propped up against one of the walls. Across from him was Patamon, the digimon was in a small cage. And at the very back of the cave was a stand. It had a black arch made out of what looked like black marble, the two poles leading up to the curved area had chains attached. While the curved bit had symbols written all over it. Tk didn't know what most of them meant, the only one he could make out was the crest of hope. Tk heard a noise and Leomon walked past him, stirring up sand from the floor. Tk bent down and coughed and when he looked up again Leomon was standing on one side of the stand and Ogremon the other. The pair shut their eyes and breathed deeply then Leomon started to speak.

"We shall start the ritual at your command." A cold voice whistled through the air, Tk didn't know where it came from but he sure heard it.

"Start bring the boy to the alter." Ogremon walked forward and picked Tk up dragging him over to Leomon. This creature had obviously realised that it would be strong if it got Leomon and Ogremon. After Leomon had been reborn the pair had put away their rivalry and became inseparable, it must have been easy to catch them. Leomon raised his claws and cut through the rope. They chained Tk's arms to the pillars, spreading his arms like an eagle would his wings. Then they became chanted and Leomon picked up his sword and raised it in front of Tk.

~*~

            Matt shut his eyes slightly against the biting winds. He was travailing on the back of Garurumon and was racing across the desert. The group had arrived at Gennai's three hours after Tk had been kidnapped. After talking too him they had discovered that the digimon that were being controlled acted very much as if they had black gears inside them. But that hadn't helped much, so after Izzy and Gennai had a 'nerdy' talk as Mimi but it they had gone off tracking Tk. They were now coming closer to finding him, a little more further. Though Matt didn't know where they would be hiding in a desert. Rubbing his eyes Matt looked around. That's when he saw it a small black mound to his right, he would have missed it if he didn't have to turn away from the winds.

"Stop Garurumon!" The wolf obeyed, "Over there to our right!" The wolf nodded and turning he speed across the sand.

"Matt!"

"Wait!"

"Where're you going?"

Matt ignored them, the device on his digivice told him he was getting closer to Tk. He had too find him. The closer they got, the more Matt could see. It wasn't a mound it was a cave, nearly completely hidden by the raging sands. Bursting into the mouth cave let out a strangled cry as he saw Leomon's sword coming closer to Tk.

            Garurumon and Matt leapt forward only to be knocked away by Ogremon. The two were sent crashing into the wall. Pushing himself up Matt shook the sand out of his hair and glanced over at the cave entrance as the other digidestined entered.

"What's going on?"

"They're trying to kill Tk!"

Tai's eyes snapped onto the blonde as he watched Leomon raise his sword yet again.

"We have to get past him, lets go!" Tai screamed and the digimon leaped towards Ogremon.

~*~

Tk felt so sick he couldn't speak. He watched as Matt and the others launched themselves at Ogremon, desperately trying to get to him without hurting the digimon too much. But he knew they weren't going to make it, Leomon had turned back and was once again lowering the sword towards him. He looked up as the lion brought the point of his sword too his colour bone, and moved it forward slightly. Blood began flowing from the wound and Leomon uttered a few dark words. He wind started to blow lightly at first, the stronger and stronger. Tk tried to cry out as the winds created a small hurricane around him, then the wind moved to the side of him. A pain like he had never felt before struck him, he felt as if his insides were being pulled and as if everything warm and happy was being removed from his mind. He could only see and feel darkness. He noticed that a golden light was pouring from the wound that Leomon had created and being pulled into the hurricane. When it reached the hurricane and was being turned to a dull black. If Tk could feel any worse he did, and a pained scream managed to tear itself from his lips. Leomon's head snapped up and he stared at Tk. Tk's body began to thrash about, twitching, fighting, desperate to get away from the pain coursing through him. Leomon's eyes widened and slowly started to focus, he looked like he had just woken up after a long sleep. Colour started t slowly return to his body as did Ogremon's. Blinking Leomon suddenly roared and brought his sword down one of the chains holding Tk, he quickly severed the other one. Picking up the boy he turned and ran for the cave entrance.

"Everyone get out!"

Tk's eyes closed as he felt Leomon run for the outside, he felt so tired so ill.

~*~

            Matt turned and picked up Patamon and leaped onto Garurumon's back. The digidestined and their two friends ran for the desert. The digidestined stopped a few metres after they had got into the sands.

"Do not stop! We must keep running or he shall find us!".

"There was no one else in there Leomon!" Matt growled his icy blue eyes fixed on the digimon.

"Very well let us stay here and we can hand your brother to him and we'll let him murder Tk!"

Growling Matt pulled himself back onto Garurumon and followed the two digimon. They set off and travelled the whole night not stopping once until they reached Gennai's house.

            Matt slowly stroked his brother's hair as he looked down on Tk's pale face. Tk hadn't stirred once the whole time they had been travelling. Matt was really worried about him, looking up he looked round the room. The other digidestined were sitting in chairs, beanbags and other things. All their eyes were fixed on either Gennai, Ogremon and Leomon or Tk. Matt watched as the three came over.

"We apologise for attacking you and taking Tk . .  . ." Leomon trailed off and they could see pain fill his and Ogremon's eyes.

"It's alright, but what's the matter with him?"

"You remember Devimon right?"

"I do, but the younger ones don't."

Leomon turned to the second digidestined, "Devimon was one of the digidestined's first enemies. He used black gears to turn digimon dark, Tk and Angemon managed to destroy him. But at a price . . . ."

"Angemon was deleted and reborn." All eyes turned to Ken, who blushed slightly and looked down at his hands.

"He told me about it in order to help me get through the time when Wormmon first came back."

"Right" Matt said, "But what does that have to do with this?"

"He's back."

**"What?"**

Sorry it took me so long to update! Been a tad on the busy side recently!


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter I'm glad you liked it. And hopefully things will be better explained in this one.

Disclaimer: First chapter.

Hope to Despair. Chapter Three.

            **"What?"**

"Devimon is back. He had consumed to much power to be completely destroyed. He hid under the ocean, a mere shadow of his former self. But he bid his time slowly taking life after life of helpless digimon and beginning to regain his strength. Recently he gained enough of his power back to be able to control digimon, he took control of me and Ogremon. He sent us to capture Tk because he decided to steal his powers and take them as his own."

"I don't understand" Mimi said fiddling with a strand of hair, "What do you mean take them as his own?"

"He made us build an alter" Ogremon whispered, "Devimon put a lot of his power into it once we had built the structure. The alter basically converts your special trait to the opposite of what it was so if Tai was placed on it his courage would be turned into cowardliness. Now Devimon is the opposite of Angemon and Tk he is despair, so if he turns Tk's hope to despair and takes it for himself he will become stronger. The more of Tk's hope he takes the stringer he gets, he took enough to reach ultimate."

"So what happens now?" Matt whispered, he stopped trying to hide his fear. If this got any worse he didn't know what he would do.

"The hope will slowly be sucked out of Tk. If all his hope leaves him, he dies."

A deathly silence filled the room. Everyone trying to process what they had just heard.

"How long have we got to beat him?" Leomon glanced over at Matt. The blonde had his head down and his fists were clenched so tightly that he was drawing blood.

"I'd say a week maybe even less."

Matt buried his head in his hands, and his body started shaking. Matt Ishida was crying. Tai pulled himself up and sat down beside the blonde, resting a hand on his back. That was all it took, Mimi raced over and pulled the blonde into a hug while the other first set of digidestined came over as well giving Matt a huge group hug. The younger digidestined looked over at the as they tried to make Matt feel better. It struck them that there was something special about them that they would never understand or be a part of. Maybe it was the fact that they had been the first and had been through so much pain a lot more than the younger ones had gone through to save their world. Their friendship was something unbreakable, they were connected to one another and completely loved each other. They were one big family.

            Matt wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked up at his friends, "Thanks."

"Any time Matt anytime!" Tai said a sad smile finding it's way across his face.

"Now I think we should get some rest and then leave first thing in the morning and kick his butt!"

Matt nodded and glance over at Gennai who now had Tk in his lap. The younger blonde was incredibly pale and a slight frown covered his face. The boy suddenly moaned and clutched his head, he curled himself up into the ball as if protecting himself from an invisible foe. Matt darted over, he knelt beside his little brother gently running his finger through his hair and whispering words of comfort to him. It seemed to do the trick as he released his head and uncurled from his ball. He opened his eyes to stare at Matt. The elder nearly cried when he saw the pain laced in his brothers look. Tk reached out with a shaking hand and it took Matt half a second to pull his little brother into his arms. Tk slowly began to focus as he looked up at his brother's tear stained face.

"What . . . what's go . . going on?"

Matt slowly began explaining to Tk about Devimon and what was going on to the digital world. Tk nodded showing he understood and slowly closed his eyes again. He felt Matt pick him up and carry him somewhere.

            Tk stared at the swirling darkness that surrounded him. He was floating in nothingness. But he knew what was going to come next.

"Tk!"

"Help!"

"Help us!"

"He's destroying us please we need help!"

Their calls of help slowly turned to screams of pain, echoing in his head again and again. HE brought his hands over his ears, praying that he would wake up soon. The calls stopped and Tk opened one eye, then both. He was still floating in the dark. This wasn't right, he always woke up after they started screaming. What was wrong? The darkness around him started to get lighter slowly turning to a greyish colour. Tk's body jerked as if he had been attached to a line of rope and somebody had pulled the other end. It happened again and Tk found himself being dragged through the swirling colours as a light appeared before him. Tk shielded his eyes as the light got brighter. He stopped moving abruptly and he dropped to his feet found solid ground. Pulling his arms away from his face Tk looked round. He was somewhere in the digital world, the sun was just beginning to rise and the rays were hitting the surrounding green hills. Tk sighed and slowly began to walk forward to the top of the hill where he had heard movement from. Stopping on the top, a smile graced his lips as he gazed at the village below. Small digimon were beginning to wake and start their days work. Tk felt as if he should be waiting for something so sitting down he pulled his knees to his chest and started  at the small village. He glanced down at his hands and frowned suddenly, he was glowing. A dull yellowish colour but the edges of the light were black and as he watched he began to realise that the black was growing. Devimon was sucking his hope out of him. He shuddered and turned his gaze back to the village when he saw a digimon slowly climbing up the hill. The digimon looked like a brown teddy bear he was the size of Tk and had a small greyish beard. He was bent over and clutching a walking stick as he walked up the hill dressed in a brown cape. He came and sat beside Tk but didn't say anything strait away, he sat there looking at the village.

"You're a digidestined" Tk knew it wasn't a question it was a statement. Tk needed to know who this strange digimon was, for most digimon were wary of people since the digimon emperor.

"So I am, but who might you be?"

"My name's Kumamon, I'm a friend of Gennai's."

"Really?"

"Yes, the pair of us worked together for years helping the digital work."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I travel sending help to those who need it, while Gennai stays and calls you when in trouble."

Tk laughed that would sound about right, if anything ever went wrong in the digital world they would be pulled out of whatever they were doing to save it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" Kumamon croaked, as he raised his walking stick and shoved it strait through Tk, "Spirit."

Tk yelped and jumped to his feet finding that he had jumped to high and was floating above the ground slightly.

"What?"

"Only your soul is here, your body is back with Gennai."

"But that's impossible this is a dream."

"No it wasn't. Every time you heard their voices you were witnessing their deaths. They were trying to bring you there but you were to strong and resisted. But now that you are weaker they can pull your soul to wherever they want."

"But why?"

"They need hope. Devimon is killing their hope and they call you because of that."

"Why do they call me? What good can it do?"

"To show you what is going on so that you can stop it and –

The digimon didn't finish as a gigantic cry reached their ears. Tk shivered as he looked back over the village. A pained cry tore itself from his throat, Devimon stood at the edge of the village. He was coated in silver armour and his black wings had silver tints to them. He pointed his palm forward towards the village and a ball of black fire shot out as he whispered, "Devil's rage."

Tk started moving towards the village, he couldn't bare to see the poor digimon run screaming for their lives.

"No don't!"

"Why not?" Tk hissed turning around and facing Kumamon, anger flashing in his eyes.

"He'll kill you."

"I don't understand."

"Your body can't live without your soul, if you get to close he will be able to suck the hope out of you."

Tk glanced back at the digimon, pain and anger filling his whole being. He trembled slightly.

"I know you wish to help Anryoku village, but you can't. Go now before it's too late."

"What about you?"

"I will be fine!"

Before Tk could reply he was pulled backwards and the picture started to fade and darkness once again surrounded him.

            Tk sat bolt upright sweat covering his face. He rolled over onto his side and looked over to see Matt on a bed beside him. Looking up Tk noticed the sun flittering through the window. He would have to find Kumamon tomorrow had too. He sighed, and shut his eyes ignoring the pain in his head. He couldn't sleep, the pain in his head refused t go away and he felt so pathetic lying here when he could be helping stop Devimon. He threw his bed covers off and placed his feet on the cold floor shivering slightly. Forcing himself up the boy wobbled slightly he turned and gripped onto a bedside table for balance. His eyes scanned the room. It was smallish, it had two beds on opposite sides of the room, there was a bedside table beside each bed and a desk underneath a window. Tk nearly cried out when a fish like digimon swam passed. He had wondered why the light had rippled like water it was shining through the water. Shaking his head he took a shaky step towards the door, and upon finding that he didn't fall over he carried on. Stepping into the corridor Tk looked round, just one long passage with lots of rooms and corridors turning off it. Turning right Tk began picking random direction and hoping they would lead somewhere interesting. Tk was still wondering around the corridor ten minutes later when he bumped into Gennai.

"Now what are you doing up at this time?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit worse for wear. But Gennai I saw Kumamon in my dreams." Gennai frowned at this, fear was written all over his face.

"Come with me to my study and we'll discuss this in more detail." 

Tk nodded and followed the man down the corridors until they reached a huge room. It had a domed ceiling high above their heads. The walls were lined with books apart from the occasional window and the fireplace. In the corner beside the fireplace there were some red armchairs. Sitting down he gestured fro Tk to do so as well, the blonde did and after another gesture Tk began his explanation of his dream. Gennai sat there with his fingers laced mulling over what Tk had said. He sighed and shook his head, and pulled his fingers apart as he stood up.

"We shall go tell the rest of the digidestined and then you will all set off for the Anryoku village and see what had happened. If Kumamon is still there please bring him back."

Tk nodded and the pair stood up and headed for the door.

            Tk wiped the sweat from his brow and carried on walking. After waking everyone they had looked up where Anryoku village was. It was **very **far away and so after being flown a lot of the way by their digimon they were now walking. And had been doing so for the past hour and a half. Sighing he pulled his top over his head and tied it around his waist and carried on walking. He was surprised that the plants around here were still alive. He guessed that was something to do with the Anryoku village. He dug in his pockets for his water with shaking hands. He cursed his weakness, he hated the fact that he needed medicine every few hours for his aches and pains and now he was beginning to have the shivers. Yes it definitely felt cooler, he brought his bottle to his lips and let the water slide down his throat. He was shaking badly know, he felt the cold wrap around him like a blanket. Looking over at Matt and Tai he realised he was perhaps the only one that felt it. Kari who had been watching him ever since he removed his top walked over to him. The blonde's head snapped to look at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Something bad has happened hasn't it Keru?"

"Yes I can feel it something bad very bad."

Tk's eyes darted around worried that the evil that was tugging on his soul had not yet left. They came to the top of the hill they were climbing and stopped. Before them lay a once large and loving village, it was now in ruins burnt out completely. A mist seemed to cling to he remains, a shadow of evil lingering to show what it could do. Tk paused for a second then broke into a sprint, the blonde tore down the hill and strait into the deserted village. He could hear his friends cry put and ell him to be careful, but he didn't care. Where was Kumamon?

"Kumamon where are you?"

No reply, panic began to fill Tk. He hated the fact that innocent digimon had to die, but for that kind digimon that had helped him and could help **everyone **it seemed wrong for him to be deleted. The feeling of death was surrounding this place, pressing on him making him feel physically sick. He ran stumbling slightly as he reached the hill that he and the digimon had stood on before. He raced forward, he didn't care that he felt like his lungs were about to burst for the lake of oxygen. He had to find him.

"Kumamon!"

Tk dropped to his knees, pain was filling him emotional and physical. He feeling of despair settled over him for a second. But he shook it away, he knew that was Devimon tugging at his life essence and he had to fight it. A pair of arms pulled him into a hug.

"The others are searching the place for well anything. Come on Keru we can do this."

Tk nodded and Kari helped him to his feet. Smiling at him the pair started to walk down the hill.

"Where do you think you are going? I hope you weren't planning on leaving me here?"

Tk and Kari spun round to see Kumamon coming over the top of the hill.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer I was just waking up from being thrown sky high."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to stop him of course, but he defeated me and threw me over here were I was knocked out. I only just woke up."

"Well I am just glad you are alright."

"Why thank you young hope. Shall we." The teddy bear gesture down the hill and they set off towards the waiting Matt. When the ground started to shake. The digidestined found themselves sprawled on the floor. Tk glanced up and his breath caught in his throat, this wasn't happening!

Hee hee, me and my cliff-hangers! Please read and review ~ MM 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors notes: Thank you to the Anymous reviewer who told me about the mistakes with the ages. I'll keep it in mind. Hope you like this next chapter!

Disclaimer: First chapter.

Hope to Despair. Chapter Four.

            Tk pulled himself to his feet, only to fall over again. The ground was shaking with the pound of thousands of feet. He looked up and saw at least a hundred black digimon making their way towards them.

"They're the digimon that lived here." Kumamon whispered, pain filled eyes staring at them.

"We can't hurt them. They're under control." Mimi whispered, she stared at the mass of darkness making their way towards them.

"Run!" Tai screamed and he turned and bolted. The others following suit turning and running as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Make us digivolve." Biyomon said, Sora nodded pulling her digivice out. There was a chorus of "Digivolve" and bright light and their digimon stood before them. Climbing onto to their digimon they started to take off when . . . . "Tk!"

The blonde hadn't got on Pegasusmon's back, in fact he had stopped running. He scooped Kumamon up in his arms and put him on Pegasusmon's back. The dark digimon were a foot away, Kari and Nefertimon turned back flying towards the three. Tk reached out for Pegasusmon and they reached for him, but he was pulled into the arms of a dark digimon.

"TK!"

Kari screamed franticly, Pegasusmon was to far behind but they weren't. She saw the blonde hair amidst the sea of black, the cat digimon dove and Kari reached out for the blonde. Her hand grabbed hold of his sleeve and she tugged, only to have her arm grabbed and to be pulled into the grasps as well. Their partners digimon dove trying desperately to get them back. It was no use, some of them including the ones holding Kari and Tk turned and ran away while the rest turned and stood their ground. Anger shot through Matt as he turned to see his little brother and the girl he liked to called his second sibling be taken away from him.

"Try only to knock them out, we may be able to turn them back again."

The others nodded and the battle began. The digidestined fought for as long as they could, but it was no use. There digimon started to de-digivolve and Tk and Kari might be miles away in any direction by then. So a rather defeated group of ten digidestined turned tail and ran back to Gennai's.

~*~

            Kari rattled the bars of the cage, glaring slightly. Her and Tk had been carried for hours and were taken into a dark building. They had been taken through winding passages and dumped in a cage in a dungeon. She glanced over at the blonde, his eyes were closed and his face was incredibly pale. Shuffling over Kari knelt beside the boy, gently wiping some stray blonde locks from his forehead. Kari paused his forehead was incredibly hot, she bent down and whispered in his ear trying to wake him. The blonde moaned and slowly opened his eyes, they were slightly glazed and he had time focussing on her.

"Tk are you alright?"

"The darkness is surrounding me."

"What?"

"The despair that's surrounding the digimon it's taking my strength from me. I can't fight it."

He then turned and pulled himself into a ball, tears pricking his eyes. Kari shook him gently, getting no response.

"Tk come on, wake up. Please you can't give up it just isn't you."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she felt his pulse, which was slow and erratic.

"I couldn't stand it if you didn't make it. I care about you too much, you mean the world to me and . . . and"

She trailed off, her heart stopping as she felt the pulse beneath her fingers fade. She chocked, laying her head on Tk's body, her tears soaking his shirt. A pink light shone on her chest, "Please don't give up, I need you."

The light brightened, and it reached Tk in the darkness that surrounded him. He was floating in a world of darkness, it wrapped around him like a fog. Pulling him down, down down into the depths of despair. A pink light flickered a long way off and Tk stared at it, warmth was seeping from it, trying to reach him. He stretched out his hand towards the light and he found himself being enveloped by it. Warmth flew through his being and the darkness began to fade. Tk's eyes flickered open and he shifted slightly. Kari's head snapped up and she turned to stare as the blonde rolled over and flashed her a small smile. She smiled through her tears and bent down and buried her face in his chest. He gently stroked Kari's hair before she sat up and pulled Tk up by the hands. He bent down and whispered, "I need you too." Before sitting up and looking round.

"We need to get out of here."

Tk nodded glancing round, trying to see if there was a way out. Nothing, nothing at all. Tk sighed resting his chin on top of Kari's head. She was right, he couldn't give up, he wouldn't. A dark, once good digimon walked in. Throwing open the cell door and grabbing hold of Tk and Kari. He carried them, one under each arm. The pair were to tired to fight and just lay there in the digimon's arms. They found themselves setting off yet again. To where they didn't know, but Tk knew who was going to be at the other end.

~*~

            Matt ran, ignoring the wind wiping his hair and the dirt flying into his eyes. He had to get there, he had to help Tk. Gennai had been brief, digimon were despairing all over  the digital world. The main sense of despair and darkness though was coming from file island, from a certain mountain. The digidestined were making their way there, hoping that Kari and Tk would be there. The longer Tk spent in Devimon's company the more of his soul would be taken. Matt glanced over at Tai, who was running beside him. The two had never run so fast in their lives, for they knew that being a second too late could cost them the lives of their siblings. They reached the mountain, not stopping for a moment they run up. Four digimon following them. Towards the top towards the darkness. The other digidestined were behind them, but it didn't matter they had to find them! Racing up to the top Matt and Tai stopped dead. Devimon was hovering above the ground a few feet away from them, a twisted smile dancing across his face.

"So good to see you again."

Matt let out a low growl, his eyes narrowing.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" Devimon, well MetalDevimon Agumon told Tai.

"Our little brother and sister!"

"Oh, well now you mention it." He said and waved his hand. Two digimon stepped forward with Tk and Kari held tightly in his hands. The remaining digidestined arrived at this point, staring at the forms of the two comrades.

"I would have finished of the boy earlier, but I wanted you all to witness this."

If there had been any hesitation in destroying MetalDevimon it vanished now. Matt ground his teeth, fighting the urge to run over and punch MetalDevimon. But the fact that he wouldn't even scratch him stopped him. Along with the knowledge that one wrong move could end the lives of both.

"We're going to play the game by _my _rules. Digimon stand to the left, digidestined the right. And if you'd be kind enough to give me your digivices."

Low growls and curses were emitted but they did what he said, tossing their digivices at him as they walked to the side.

"Thank you. Now let's start shall we."

He turned his malicious red eyes towards Tk and stretched out a hand. He pulled the struggling boy from the digimon.

"Prepare to die . . ."

He lifted Tk up towards him.__

"Prepare for your friends to join you . . ."

He held Tk in front of him, breathing in some of Tk's golden glow.

"And prepare to loose your hope."

Tk's eyes snapped open. His hope, his meaning for life. His hope that his parents would get together, his hope that his brother would be able to spend more time with him, his hope that Tai would win his next soccer match, his hope that whatever happened to him every innocent person or digimon was alive and happy. He wasn't going to loose that, he wasn't going to die knowing that he let MetalDevimon hurt everyone he cared about. The faint glow which had been dark black suddenly burst into a brilliant gold. MetalDevimon cried out throwing Tk away from him. And turned back to his hurt hand, which had been burnt by Tk's sudden glow. Tk plummeted towards the ground, but as he lit up so did Patamon. The small digimon transformed in a matter of seconds, not to Angemon, not to MagnaAngemon but to . . . .

"Seraphimon."

And angel coated in golden armour stood before them, for a second. Before he dived catching Tk and pulling into his arms. The angel digimon set Tk down away beside the digidestined, while this happened the other digimon had leaped into action attacking the dark digimon holding Kari. The girl dropped to the ground and sprinted towards her brother who hugged her tightly. Seraphimon faced MetalDevimon, who gave the angel a nasty smile.

"I suppose you think that because you digivolved yet again, that you are going to beat me? Well think again because I have taken even of your pathetic human's soul to digivolve."

And with that a black light enveloped MetalDevimon and he changed into "MegaDevimon."

His armour had gone a dark grey almost black and had spikes on the shoulder pads, and long knives produced out of his hands. He opened his red eyes and stared at Seraphimon for a few second before raising a hand and flying at him. Seraphimon reached forward and grabbed hold of the devil's wrist, then ducked as MegaDevimon brought his other hand round at the angel's head. Flying above slightly, Seraphimon shot out a stream of golden light which MegaDevimon dodged. Before firing his own attack back at his foe. They carried on fighting, gold clashing with black, twirling higher and higher into the sky. But MegaDevimon had absorbed to much of Tk's hope, and Seraphimon was greatly weakened by this and the angel soon began to tire. MegaDevimon backhanded Seraphimon and the angel crashed into the mountain. Dust filled the air but the angel didn't move.

"I believe you have lost. And everything you value is about to be destroyed."

"Nooooooooo!"

Everyone turned to face Tk, the boy's fist were clenched and he was shaking with anger.

"I won't let you! You've hurt me, digimon and my friends and family. I won't let you hurt them any more, even if it costs me my life I will happily sacrifice it knowing that I have gotten rid of you and the evil you represent."

While he said this a wind had whipped up around Tk. He was pulled into the air the wind still surrounding him much like a tornado now and it gold. First very light then getting stronger and stronger, whipping around Tk so fast you couldn't see him. And then abruptly it shot off surrounding MegaDevimon who desperately tried to fight it off. Seraphimon rose slightly and whispered a quite but firm "Seven Heavens."

Seven balls of golden light shimmered around the angel, they grew stronger ad stronger until the holy digimon held up one hand. They shot out towards the devil, crashing into him and ripping him apart. But it didn't stop there, the golden light exploded covering the sky and as it did it wiped out the bits of black data that were the last remains of Devimon.

            Matt took his hand away from his eyes and looked around, elven of the digidestined were sprawled on the floor their digimon beside them. But one was missing.

"Tk!"

"Tk where are you?"

No reply, panic began to fill Matt. He struggled to his feet and ran forward, calling out and searching for his brother. He had to find him.

            They had searched for hours, to no avail. They had found no trace of Tk or Patamon.

"Matt" Izzy whispered, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Do you remember what Tk said?"

"Which part?"

"The bit where he said: 'even if it costs me my life I would happily sacrifice it'?"

Matt spun round and faced Izzy, and for once Matt brought his barrier down. All his emotions were plain to view, and they weren't nice.

"Please Izzy, don't tell me what I think you're going to say."

"For a digimon to digivolve we have to represent our special trait. That special trait can be turned into a great power and can destroy the evil. But it is a part of us, a vital part. And When we help our digimon to digivolve we get that power back, but I don't think Tk got his."

"Why not?"

Izzy gestured down the mountain side and Matt looked. The dark rolling clouds had been pushed away and the great holes that had represented many a hard and painful battle had vanished. The digital world had been set to right, with Tk's hope. Matt looked back at Izzy tears welling in his eyes, before he burst into hysterical sobs. Dropping to his knees the blonde wrapped his arms round himself and rocked backwards and forwards.

_Tk was gone. Tk was gone. Tk was gone. Tk was gone. Tk was gone. Tk was gone. Tk was gown._

Matt felt people envelop him in a hug but id didn't help him. The only thing he felt was the overwhelming pain of loosing his little brother.

            After Matt had managed to get up and move away they had walked down. Tears still streamed down the blonde's face as e made his way back. They were walking past a clump of trees at the foot of the mountain when Gatomon stopped, her ears pricked.

"What is it Gato?"

The cat didn't reply at first, just cocked her head to the side as if listening to some invisible force. Before uttering one word, "Patamon."

Matt spun round to stare at the cat, hope dancing across his face. Izzy and Tai instantly told the cat to shut up and that it was scientifically impossible for Patamon to be alive if Tk wasn't and how could she tell anyway.

"Be quiet! Me and Pata have a bond just like Tk and Kari and I'm telling you that he is in there."

And with that she darted into the forest, Kari followed her partner leaving a rather stunned group of digidestined behind them.

"It's impossible. Isn't it?" Tai whispered, turning o face Izzy. The brunette shot Matt a worried look, who didn't notice as he was pushing past the others to get to the forest.

            Matt and Gabumon caught up with Kari and Gatomon and the four were making their way through the forest towards where Gatomon said Patamon was. They stepped into a huge clearing where the trees had been knocked down from sine fallen form. There was a slight dent in the earth, Matt started to push the waist high grass aside. And stopped at what he saw. Tk was lying on the floor deathly pale, Patamon clamped tightly in his arms. Matt let out a strangled cry and dropped to his knees beside his brother.

"Tk wake up." He whimpered shaking his brother slightly, "please Tk wake up! Wake up!"

Kari ran over to Matt joining him on the floor. Placing her fingers on his wrist she checked his pulse. 

"I can hardly feel it."

Matt let out a chocked sob, they had found him but he was going to die anyway.

"Pick him up Matt, Joe will be able to help!"

Nodding Matt scooped his little brother into his arms and ran back the way he came. Kari trailing him with Patamon snugly wrapped in her own arms.

            Joe sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"His pulse his weak and erratic. Even with proper hospital facilities I don't think he could be saved. It's like Izzy said, he's lost more than a bit of blood, he's lost part of his soul. I don't even now how he's still alive now."

"So you're saying it's no good? He's going to die?"

Joe nodded and glanced at Matt, the blonde reached on and brushed a strand of hair away from his brother's face.

"Goodbye Tk."

"How dare you!"

Everyone turned to stare at Kari, and Matt swore he could feel the anger imitating off her.

"Matt after all those times Tk's never given up on you, you're going to give up on him? All those times when everything seems wrong Tk's helped us. Given us the strength to carry on fighting our battles. After he's sacrificed so much of his life to help us you're going to let him leave us without fighting for him? He did this for a reason, hope. He may be going but I haven't lost my hope yet, I will save him. Even if the rest of you don't try to help me. Because nothing can stop me."

They stared at her in disbelief, quiet, kind Kari had just yelled at them. Then it struck them what she was saying. All those small little things, like being there for a soccer game or making you not gave up on a test and sacrificing your own time to help you study. Every small thing he did came together and they realised suddenly how much Tk did for them.

"What do we do?" Mimi whispered, though her jaw was set with determination.

"Gennai." Izzy said before turning and holding his digivice out to Tentamon who digivolved. Everyone copied and soon they were flying through the air towards Gennai's.

            Matt watched Gennai rub his chin thoughtfully, his anger bubbling at the time he was taking.

"Can't you think any quicker?"

Gennai looked up at them, a smile on his face. Which served to infuriate Matt even further.

"Tk will be fine."

"How can you say that?! He's dieing in there!"

"No with a lot of rest and some care he'll be fine."

"How?" Tai whispered, at a loss for words at the miracle.

"Tk gave up all the remaining hope he had left. Which in turn was giving up his soul. His hope spread across the world fixing and taking care of it. But when his hope destroyed Devimon the despair that he had stolen from Tk turned back into hope. This hope went back to Tk and managed to keep him alive. And the rest of his soul won't come back until the digital world is repaired and safe."

"But the digital world will never truly be safe so it's gone forever."

"No you don't understand. Safe from this threat. Once it is sure that Devimon is gone it will slowly start to come back to Tk."

"How long will that take?"

"Weeks, months I don't know. Just make sure he isn't allowed out of bed for at least a month if not more."

Nodding the digidestined smiled at each other. He was going to be alright, Tk was going to come back to them.

~*~

            Kari smiled as she ran up the steps three at a time. It had been two months since Tk had nearly died, his mother had been told what happened. And she had made up an excuse to keep Tk off school. And the blonde had was starting back tomorrow. But what had really made her day was when Tk had been talking to her over the phone. He had first thanked her for knocking some sense into the others before telling her that there was something he wanted to show her. She smiled to herself, she loved spending time with Tk. He was the only person that understood her completely. She pulled a key to Tk's out of her pocket. Miss Takaishi had given her one when she had visited Tk twice sometime three times a day. Walking into the apparent she looked round, she spotted the baloney door was open and went over. Tk was staring out at the city, his eyes closed with the wind playing across his face.

"Hey Keru."

He smiled and turned to face her, "Hi Kari."

"Hug?"

He nodded and pulled her into his arms, she smiled into his chest as he began to play with her hair.

"What id you want to show me?"

"Oh that. Look out at the city." Kari obeyed staring out at the houses in the dying light.

"So many people out there base their lives on two things. What are they?"

Kari looked up at Tk, but the blonde wouldn't look at her.

"I don't know. What do they base their lives on?"

"I only base my life on one of the things they do because the second is already a part of me. They base their lives on Hope, hope that they'll make it through to the light at the end of the tunnel. Light the second thing they base their lives on. The thing that will make everything seem brighter and better."

He paused to take a breath, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I only base my life on Light. My light being you Kari. You make my day so much brighter just be being there. You understand me like no other. I don't know what I would do without you." He turned to face her, he opened his mouth when a hand covered it.

"I know what you're trying to say." She whispered her eyes never leaving his, "I feel it to. If I had lost you. Well . . .  we would be meeting in heaven again very soon."

Tk slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth and bent down and kissed her. Their lips lightly brushing against each others. Tk slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, as she slipped her own around his neck. The two stayed locked together for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't long enough. When they finally came up for air they leant against each other, their foreheads touching. They smiled, fires might spread, dams might burst, wars may brew but forever would Light and Hope remain by each others sides.

The End.

**_I did it! Finally I finished. Hmmmm, my digimon muse may be returning. Digital world beware! _**

****

****

"Hold it!"

Tk runs in, waving his arms.

"You don't want to miss the previews do you?"

The digidestined run in with sweets and drinks and sit down in some chairs.

**The two greatest spies In Japan . . .**__

"Tk, Matt we need you right away."

"You always do."

**Have a new mission . . .**

"Prepare yourselves because you're not going to like this."

"What makes you think  going and getting ourselves nearly killed all the time likeable?"

**But this time it's personal . . .**__

"They have the Kamiyas."

**The world is against them going . . .**

"It's too dangerous. They're just children. They can't do this alone."

**But nothing will stop them . . .**

"We'll do whatever it takes to save them, even if it means kicking your arse to Australia."

"I thought you were going to surrender then."

"Think again."

Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi stare in the new fic . . . .

**Teenage agent . . . . TWO!**

_Coming to a computer screen near you._


End file.
